


それから君に　伝えるはずだった

by ramune03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramune03/pseuds/ramune03
Summary: sometimes you gotta appreciate the small stuff. it’s what matters most.





	それから君に　伝えるはずだった

Kageyama Tobio has always been a little weird. Oddly grown up in habits, but so infantile in other ways that the two aspects seem to clash against one another quite frequently. He is diligent in all things, putting as much effort into every activity as one can. Like buying groceries is a task that’s being graded or judged, always perfect and never an item forgotten. His mother and father never really had to teach him these things, he just went ahead and did them. 

Tsukishima can’t tell you how exactly he fell in love with this little oddball. He can only say that there is a certain charm to the way he goes about the world. Confident but so aware of how he looks and what people think that it can be crushing if he makes a mistake. He wonders where Tobio hides all that insecurity— or he did until he realized that it wasn’t insecurity at all. Or maybe it is... it’s getting harder and harder to tell.

Because Tobio cares very much about how he is seen despite putting little effort in how he appears at all. There’s no fragile mask that Tobio puts on every day, no suit he steps into to function throughout the day. He is simply Tobio, who speaks first and thinks later. Oddly considerate but only if he knows you well enough to know what does and does not hurt your feelings. A boy that will tell you you’re weak and full of potential all in the same sentence. Tobio sets himself apart in the way that he never demands respect, he simply earns it the moment he steps into a room. Maybe it’s the scary face— has to be, Tsukishima will say— or maybe it’s just the way that he holds himself. Straight backed and shoulders relaxed. He holds himself like a real king.

A name that will fall out of Tsukishima’s mouth and only serves to get him into trouble.

Tsukishima cannot tell you how it is that he fell in love. Just that he appreciates that Tobio once saw that he’d run out of refills for his mechanical pencils and bought him more. When Tsukishima told him they were the wrong size, Tobio seemed irritated but not with him. At himself, for not checking. Tsukishima can also tell you about the time Tobio gave up his umbrella once after school and ran home because he disliked the idea of Tsukishima with wet socks.

“Your toes will get wrinkly,” he said.

”So will yours,” Tsukishima replied.

Bested by this logic, Tobio only shrugged and ran off. Tsukishima thinks maybe it was then. That moment. That stupid little shrug.

Yeah. That was it.


End file.
